


Tossing the Die

by mandykaysfic



Series: It's a Q AU [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every week a game is played.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tossing the Die

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as _The Red Die_ , one of the 12 Days of Christmas 2015 fics, but it's not part of that series.

“Roll the die.”

The cube spun over the table, coming to rest with ‘Voyager’ face up.

“I’ve got Voyager this week!” The female Q grinned.

“Roll the next die.” Q held out a selection of various colored dice.

“Give me the blue choices.”

Please, please, please be UST she thought to herself. She debated whether to try to rig the die but Q was watching her too closely.

UST, H/C, F/T, Reconciliation, Pregnancy and Friendship could be seen as the blue die slowly rolled to a stop.

“Goody. It’s UST.”

“Okay, who are the lucky couple this time?”

A pair of dodecahedrons with a code letter (J, C, Tu, P, T, K, N, 7, Kes, Ayala, Om, and Of) on each face was thrown next.

J and J appeared as the top codes.

“Rethrow! Rethrow!”

Q rolled again and held her breath. She knew whose UST made the most exciting viewing.

“Yes! Chakotay and Paris! Roll the Q-viewer.”

After watching the Voyager journey in fast-forward, Q made a decision.

“Add the UST here, here and here, and then split this universe off there.”

Decisions made, fingers were clicked and the Q rewound the time stream to watch the effects of the week’s game on the viewer.

“I wonder how they’d feel if they knew it was all a game?”

 

* 

 

In the new alternate universe lots of Unresolved Sexual Tension became most satisfactorily resolved after a bet was made between various crew members, and lost or won, depending on whose viewpoint was examined.

Tom Paris said softly to his new lover, “Chakotay, I never pictured us getting together as the result of the roll of the dice, did you?”

The End


End file.
